


The Angel Of Death

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [17]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Dungeons, Deceit & Dead Dan

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Two men are walking along a forest path. Robin, hidden behind a tree in a cloak of leaves, watches their progress, slowly spinning round behind the trunk to its other side to get a better view. The older man stops a moment as a startled bird suddenly flutters. Will stands by a tree, cloaked in a thick, woven fabric resembling bark, his mud-caked arms raised parallel to the trunk. He pulls the cloth from his dirt-streaked face to take a peek at the travellers. Much lies on the ground under a leaf-riddled net. He opens his eyes at the sound of crunching leaves. The two strangers start to climb a rise towards what resembles a dead tree stump as Allan raises his head from behind his bark-like muddy arms, picks up a rock, smiles, and throws it behind the pair before ducking quickly behind his arms again. The two men glance behind them as the stump rises: Little John with Djaq sitting on his shoulders wearing a long, brown cloak. Together they look like a tall, furry, antlered monster and they roar and yell. The frightened travellers turn and run for their lives. Little John and Djaq laugh, then they and Allan start pursuit. Robin, having shed his disguise, stands on a boulder with his drawn bow and follows the men with his arrow. They continue running and Much yells and charges behind them, wearing a crown of protruding branches, diverting his victims onto the proper path. Robin waits for the right moment, then lets his arrow fly into a distant tree trunk, cutting a rope. A weighted basket falls, lifting a net directly in front of their prey, who run right into it. Much, yelling all the way, stops behind them.)  
_ **Much:** “This is an ambush!”  
 **Robin:** “Oi! A little of what you have could be a lot for the poor of Nottingham!”  
 **Luke:** “We are the poor!”  
 **Dan:** “Let them take what they need, Lukey!   
_(Will catches up the gang and stops, recognising the voice.)  
_ **Will:** “Dad? _(Will goes to hug the men through the net.)_ Dad!”  
 **Dan:** “Will!”  
 **Will:** “It’s me!”  
 _(Will, Dan and Luke laugh at the strange but happy reunion. Much comes over to greet Dan. The gang all smile except for Djaq, who is confused, the only one not to have met Will’s family, however briefly in Allan’s case.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Will, you know these people?”  
 **Will:** _(Still laughing:)_ “I’d like you to meet my father, Dan Scarlett, and my little brother, Lukey.” _(Luke steps forward and puts his hands on Will’s shoulders.)  
_ **Luke:** “I’m not little.” _(They put their foreheads together.)_  
 **Will:** “My big little brother, Lukey.” _(Robin, smiling, comes down to join them.)_

_(The gang walk back to camp with Dan and Luke. Robin talks to Dan as Will and Luke have a light shoving match behind them.)  
_ **Robin:** “So what brings you back to Nottingham?”  
 **Dan:** “We’ve come to take Will back to Scarborough with us.”  
 _(At the sound of the news, Will catches up his father.)  
_ **Will:** “What? _(Dan stops.)_ Hey? What about asking me if I want to come?”  
 _(Robin pauses, looking back, then walks on, leaving them to sort it.)  
_ **Dan:** “We’re your family! _(Luke turns around in exasperation, drawing his hands down his face.)_ Your auntie Annie and us.”  
 **Will:** “Well, I’ve got a family here, too, Dad.”  
 **Luke:** “We were sure you’d come and find us. Didn’t you miss us?”  
 **Will:** “Yeah, but… _(a pause)_ … I’m with Robin now.” _(Follows Robin.)_  
 **Dan:** _(Mimics:)_ “I’m with Robin now.” Son, you’ve got your whole life ahead of you!” _(Follows Will. Luke gives a disheartened sigh and follows, too.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Clarke looks up from rummaging through the food store to see the gang arrive back at camp. Robin sits on the floor with a small piece of parchment on a stone slab. He dips his quill repeatedly into the ink bottle, thinking, halfway through a message. He adds something as the gang clean up from their disguises and their day’s work. Allan and Will are standing near the entryway, picking dirt out from beneath their fingernails, Allan debating whether or not to question Robin, as behind them Luke and Dan hang up their cloaks and look around at the construction marvel that is the camp. Noticing the Scarletts, Clarke smiles and heads over to them. Allan makes up his mind and steps over to Robin.)  
_ **Allan:** “What’s that?”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks up. Facetiously:)_ “It’s a letter.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, but to who?”  
 **Robin:** _(Seriously, without looking up:)_ “It’s to the King.”   
_(Drops the quill into the ink bottle.)_  
 **Allan:** “What about?”  
 **Robin:** “The Sheriff and the Black Knights.”  
 **Allan:** “Who’s delivering it?”  
 **Robin:** “An old friend. _(Looks up, smiling, knowing Allan will make fun of the name.)_ Roger of Stoke.”  
 **Allan:** _(Poshly:)_ “Roger.” _  
(Robin laughs as Little John passes between them to put away the rolled-up net.)  
_ **Allan:** “Where are you meeting him?”  
 **Robin:** _(Impatiently:)_ “How many questions have you got, Allan?”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, all right, I’m just curious.”  
 **Robin:** _(Bends back over his note.)_ “I’m meeting him in Nottingham after the money drop.”  
 **Allan:** _(Noticing a second letter on the table:)_ “What about that one?”  
 **Robin:** “That’s for Marian. I’ll deliver that one personally.” _(Winks.)_  
 _(Djaq passes Allan, going about her business, and Much hands Allan a purse. Dan stands looking at the structure as Allan goes to the entryway behind Will.)  
_ **Dan:** “This craftsmanship is good.”  
 **Will:** “See, I’ve got a life here.”  
 **Clarke:** “It’s true, Dan. Will’s been invaluable to all of us.”  
 **Dan:** “All that says to me is that you could earn a decent living in Scarborough.”  
 **Will:** _(Slams down his rag.)_ “Dad, I’m an outlaw! _(Robin looks up at Will.)_ I stand up for what I believe in.”  
 **Dan:** “What? And I don’t?”  
 **Will:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “It doesn’t matter.”  
 **Dan:** “Yes, it does. Tell me.”  
 **Will:** “You let the Sheriff cut off your hand!”  
 **Luke:** “That was to save me and you!”  
 **Will:** _(Puts his hand on Luke’s shoulder.)_ “I know. I didn’t mean that.”  
 **Dan:** _(Remorsefully:)_ “Yes, you did.”  
 _(Sits down, wrapping his cloak round himself. Clarke moves to stand beside Dan, squeezing his shoulder sympathetically. Robin is watching the exchange, arms folded. Luke walks out past Dan.)  
_ **Will:** “Robin, can you tell my dad I’m a grown man now. I make my own decisions.”  
 **Robin:** _(Gently:)_ “Well, a real man listens to advice, Will.”  
 _(Will nods and smiles in frustration, thinking he has no allies, and walks off. Robin watches him.)  
_ **Dan:** “Thanks, Robin.”  
 **Robin:** “But Will does have a life here. _(Will stops and looks back at Robin.)_ And you should see it before you take him away from it. Come to Nottingham tomorrow. Let us show you what we do.” 

**Nottingham Town. Night.  
** _(In the upstairs window of a house, Sarah looks out at the horseman walking through the street.)  
_ **Sarah:** “Look! It’s him! Jess, it is the Nightwatchman. _(Sarah runs downstairs as below, Jess opens the door. The Nightwatchman leans down from his horse and hands her a bag before moving on to the next house. Sarah helps her daughter open the bag.)_ Let’s see. What did he bring? _(Looks up at the rider at the next door.)_ God bless you, Nightwatchman.”  
 _(At the end of the street, the mysterious masked stranger stops, pushes back his hood and pulls off his face-scarf.)  
_ **Joseph:** “And that night… _(pulls off the mask)_ … the angel of the Lord went back and forth.” _(Nods in satisfaction and walks his horse forward.)_   
****

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
Sheriff: **“Hmm. _(The Sheriff is looking in the mirror. He pulls out his fake tooth. He turns aside and puts the tooth in its place in the third skull of a row of three, and the door opens.)_ Ah. _(Glances at Joseph entering, then looks along the row of skulls, deciding which tooth to wear next.)_ The Nightwatchman. _(Joseph stands uncivilly close to the Sheriff, pulling the mask off his head.)_ So, how was your evening’s generosity?”   
**Joseph:** _(In the Sheriff’s face:)_ “Satisfying. They all took the bait, like rats.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Chuckling quietly:)_ “Good. _(The Sheriff steps aside, but Joseph keeps close to him.)_ Shouldn’t you be, er… measuring _[turns into Joseph’s face again]_ or whatever it is that you do?”   
**Joseph:** _(Staying in the Sheriff’s face:)_ “Scientific analysis.”   
**Sheriff:** “Quite, hm.”   
**Joseph:** “Well, I’m waiting to be accidentally caught in the quarantine.”   
**Sheriff:** “Ah… yes. The erm…pestilent poor of Pitt Street. _(Chuckles.)_ Off you go.” _(Joseph leaves as the Sheriff scowls and Gisborne raises his eyebrows.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Are you sure we can trust that man?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Trust? Do grow up, Gisborne. _(Glances at Gisborne:)_ I trust no one. _(Returning to his skulls:)_ However, he will provide an adequate distraction for Robin Hood. And, once the trap has been sprung, your men will be free to enter the forest and continue their hunt for the Celt’s base of operation.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Further reconnaissance won’t be necessary, my Lord. _(The Sheriff turns his attention back to Gisborne.)_ I’ve narrowed it down to an area of the forest as yet explored by my men. To go any further would be suicide.”  
 **Sheriff:** “I don’t understand, you mean you’re still yet to find their camp?”  
 **Gisborne:** “We’ve gone as close to it as we can without being detected. The trebuchets shall make up the distance.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah yes, the weapons you insisted we buy. _(Snidely:)_ Tell me, Gisborne, will three of these machines be enough? Because you know how I just love spending money!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Trust me, my Lord. Once they are in position the Celts will have no escape. Surely their deaths will more than cover the expense?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Turns away from Gisborne:)_ “Just make sure they all die.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Yes, my Lord.”  
 ****

**Sheriff’s Quarters. Exterior.  
** _(Listening by the door with a sombre look on her face is Isabella. Concerned by what she’s just overheard, she heads off to find Clarke and warn her.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Marian reaches the foot of the stairs and is stopped by a guard with a halberd. A man screaming in torture can be heard echoing in the distance.)  
_ **Marian:** “Please. _(Marian sees Edward in a cell with parchment and an old, stripped quill.)_ Please, Jailer, let me see my father.”   
**Jailer:** _(Walking in from down the tunnel:)_ “Can’t be done. I’ve told you.”   
**Edward:** “Marian, I am well.” _(The Sheriff, walking past the open upstairs door, stops and listens.)  
_ **Marian:** “I will speak to the Sheriff.”   
**Edward:** “Do not worry.”   
**Sheriff:** “Speak away, my dear.”   
**Marian:** _(Turns, startled.)_ “Sheriff. _(Climbs the stairs to him.)_ This punishment hurts my father, not me.”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, I don’t know. I think it hurts you both.“   
****

**East exterior corridor.  
** _(Marian follows the Sheriff down the corridor.)  
_ **Sheriff:** "It is efficient, make you think before you undermine my authority again. Which… _(stops…)_ trust me, is in your best interests.” _(Walks on.)  
_ **Marian:** “Please. _(Hurries after him.)_ Please, Sheriff. There must be something I can do… _(They all stop at the courtyard steps. Looks plaintively at Gisborne.)_ Guy?”   
**Sheriff:** “It’s no good making those big eyes at him. He doesn’t want you any more. _(Tempering her frustration, Marian bounces on her feet and glances at the courtyard.)_ Tell you what, you read this announcement for me, and we’ll see if we can get Daddy some dinner.” _(Goes down the steps.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Calling after the Sheriff:)_ “You mean you haven’t fed him? _(Gisborne steps to her with a disapproving look at the Sheriff’s remark. Marian turns to him and Gisborne follows the Sheriff down the steps.)_ Sheriff!”   
_(Follows them both.)_

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(The gang, each with a purse in hand, gather with Dan and Luke south of the market, ready to make their handouts.)  
_ **Will:** _(to Dan:)_ “You see? These people need us.”   
**Dan:** _(Grumpily:)_ “Ha! We need you, too. Your family.”   
_(Sarah comes running down the marketplace carrying Jess.)  
_ **Sarah:** “Help me! Somebody please help me! _(Robin runs to her. Sarah sees him.)_ Robin! Robin, help! It’s Jess. _(Robin scoops Jess into his arms.)_ She’s got something. I think it’s the pestilence.“  
 **Robin:** “Let me see. _(Will, Dan and Luke come over.)_ Will, get Djaq.”  
 _(Dan looks at Jess as Will runs off.)  
_ **Dan:** “There’s no swellings. How long has she been like this?”  
 **Sarah:** “Just since this morning.”  
 _(At the castle gate, the Sheriff, Gisborne, Marian and two young trumpeters assemble.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Leans to the trumpeters.)_ “Toot, toot-toot, toot.”   
_(As fanfare plays, Isabella quickly steps out of the gates and walks into the marketplace. The townsfolk gather round and the gang turn their attention to Marian as she steps up on a small platform, parchment in hand. Robin glances up at her with concern and curiosity.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Quietly:)_ “People of Nottingham.”   
**Sheriff:** “Louder.”   
**Marian:** “People of Nottingham!”   
**Sheriff:** “Gooood.”   
**Marian:** “On behalf of the Sheriff, I make the following announcement. The pestilence has come to Nottingham.”   
_(The crowd murmur.)  
_ **Sarah:** “Oh, my god, Jess. That’s what it is!”  
 **Dan:** _(Quietly:)_ “No, it’s not.”  
 _(Clarke stands looking on in concern as Marian continues reading. Suddenly, Isabella grabs Clarke by the arm and leads her down an alleyway.)  
_ **Alleyway.  
Clarke: **"What in the-”  
 **Isabella:** “I’ve got news from the castle, you don’t have much time.”  
 **Clarke:** “What’s happening, tell me.”  
 _(Isabella begins to recall what she overheard earlier to Clarke as we cut back to Marian.)_  
 ****

**Castle Gate.  
** **Marian:** “Do not be afraid. It is confined to the houses in Pitt Street. There will be a quarantine placed around the street. No-one is to pass through without permission. No-one is to pass food or medicine—”   
**Dan:** “What? There are young ones suffering. _(Steps away from the gang and out into the street.)_ They can’t be cut off with nothing!” 

**Marian:** “To do so risks spreading the infection and will be punished by death.”  
 _(Marian realises what she just said and scowls back at the Sheriff, who looks back, tilting his head unperturbed.)_   
**Sarah:** “What are we going to do? She’s gonna die!”  
 **Dan:** “No, she isn’t. That’s not what she’s got.”  
 **Robin:** “Sarah, take Jess home. _(Robin hands Jess back to Sarah.)_ Djaq and I will come soon. Be careful.“  
 **Marian:** “We will not be cowed by this infection. Business will continue as normal. All workers -”  
 **Much:** _(Over Marian’s line:)_ “What’s Marian’s game?”   
**Marian:** “are to report to the castle for duty…”  
 **Robin:** “She’s just doing what she’s told.”   
**Marian:** … “at their usual hour.“ _  
(Finished, Marian steps down and the Sheriff takes her place. Robin and Much quietly step to the side of the street and join Djaq amongst the crowd.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Now, you may hear cries for help, pleas for mercy… medicine. “Help me, help me, help me!” A word of advice…”  
 _(The Sheriff looks around to make sure the people are watching, then puts his fingers in his ears, frowns as if he can’t hear anything, then chuckles. Dan menacingly shakes his head. Will looks for Robin, then goes over to him.)  
_ **Will:** _(Infuriated, while the Sheriff is speaking:)_ “Robin, we’ve got to do something. He’s condemning the whole street to death.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Go forth, in peace, to love and to serve your sheriff.”  
 _(Finished, the Sheriff turns to step down. Dan yells out to him and Luke starts to stop him, but quickly changes his mind.)  
_ **Dan:** “Sheriff, this is not right!”  
 **Robin:** _(Taking a step forward:)_ “Dan! Dan!”  
 _(Much pulls Robin back, not wanting him to be noticed.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Turns back to the crowd. Quietly:)_ “What?”  
 **Dan:** “I’ve just had a look at a young lass and it’s not t’ pestilence.”  
 _(Luke goes over to Robin, who ushers him off the street with Much and Will following.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Quietly to a soldier:)_ “Get that man to shut up.”  
 **Dan:** “I’ve seen the pestilence before in Scarborough. _(Will shadows his father through the marketplace behind the crowd and stalls as Dan starts walking towards the Sheriff.)_ These people must have food and water _(Robin and Much hop over tables in the marketplace, following Will.)_ and medicine!”

**Sheriff:** “I said shut up!”  
 _(Dan stops and Will slows, his eyes on his father.)  
_ **Dan:** “I’ve shut up for you once before, Sheriff. It cost me my wife, my hand, and the _(Will reaches Little John, who is watching from the marketplace, too, and clenches his fists round a standing shelf.)_ respect of my son, so I’m not shutting up any more. Now why are you saying this is the pestilence—“ _  
(Dan is stabbed from behind by a soldier. A woman screams. Little John immediately grabs Will as he tries to run to his father.)  
_ **Will:** “Dad!”  
 _(Marian turns around at the commotion, unable to see what’s occurred. Much grabs Luke as he tries to run to Dan. Robin turns around and puts a hand on Luke’s shoulder as well. The Sheriff looks on smugly. The soldier pulls his knife out of Dan, who shudders as Will watches, wide-eyed and horrified. The crowd murmur. Dan falls to his knees, then onto his face, dead. Will is shocked into stillness and Little John loosens his grip.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Pointing at the soldier:)_ "Well done! _(The soldier holds his knife out at the crowd.)_ Hysteria… panic… in times of crisis, not very helpful. It will not be tolerated!”   
_(Will’s eyes widen at the Sheriff’s misleading statement, then his temper flares and he claws at Little John to get free. Robin and Much run over to help, as do Allan and Djaq.)  
_ **Robin:** “Will! Will, you can’t go up there!”   
**Will:** “I’m going to kill him now!”   
**Gisborne:** _(Pointing to the soldiers in the courtyard:)_ “You heard the Sheriff! Set up those barricades!” **  
** _(The Foreman starts shouting a constant chain of orders.)  
_ **Much:** “There’s too many of them, Will!” **  
Robin:** “It’s suicide.” **  
Will:** “I don’t care!” **  
Djaq:** “Will!”  
 _(Djaq puts her hand on Will’s chest and he immediately calms down and looks at her as she gently shakes her head at him.)  
_ **Foreman:** “Pick up those barricades! Move ’em! Come on, move yourselves!”  
 _(Robin releases Will and turns to watch the soldiers taking the barricades into town. Two other soldiers drag off Dan’s body as Luke watches, despondent and alone. Will sees him and rushes over to him as the townsfolk scatter.)  
_ **Robin:** “They’re setting the barricades up right now! There are people in there, our people, and they need us. _(Will hugs Luke fiercely. Turns to Djaq.)_ Djaq?”  
 **Djaq:** “Of course.”  
 _(Djaq passes in front of Robin, then circles behind the gang to wait as behind her, Will pulls Luke onto a bench and holds him close.)_  
 **Little John:** _(Unsure:)_ “Robin, pestilence.”  
 **Allan:** “I’m not sure either, to be honest. _(Robin starts to push past Allan and Much, but Allan stops him.)_ Listen, I’ll tell you what. I’ll do the letter for what’s-his-name, Roger of Stoke.”   
**Robin:** _(Reaching for his belt:)_ “Good thinking. _(Pulling out the note and handing it to Allan:)_ Here. Go. _(Looking from Little John to Will:)_ The rest of you, I can’t ask you to risk your lives, but if you do come with me, then do it for Dan. Now come on.”   
****

**Pitt Street.**  
 _(More barricades are put up as the gang run up another way to Pitt Street. Little John bursts past a soldier setting up the last barrier.)  
_ **Joseph:** “Let me through! I don’t live here! I was just walking this way! I’m from Leicester!”   
**Soldier:** “Sheriff’s orders!” _(The soldier reaches through and pushes Joseph back into Robin behind him.)_   
**Joseph:** _(Turning around:)_ “This has got nothing to do with me!”   
_(Joseph runs off and Robin watches him go. The gang are now barricaded inside Pitt street along with all the other sufferers of the ‘pestilence’.)_


	2. Medicine & Retribution

**Pitt Street  
Sarah: **_(Reaching through the barrier to the soldiers:)_ “Don’t do this! Don’t do this! My Jess needs help!”  
 **Robin:** “Sarah!” _(Makes his way to her.)  
_ **Sarah:** _(Relieved:)_ “Robin! _(Then realises he’s trapped, too.)_ Oh, no, no, you can’t be here. You’ll never get out!” _(Djaq catches them up.)_  
 **Robin:** “I said I’d come and find you.”  
 **Djaq:** “Take us to your daughter.”  
 **Sarah:** _(Gratefully:)_ “OK.”  
 **Robin:** “Come on, let’s see what we can do. Come on.”  
 _(Nearby, Luke is trying hard not to cry. Will sits behind him with his arms around him and that angry, determined look.)_  
 ****

**Trip to Jerusalem Inn. Exterior.  
** _(Allan makes his mark on the post.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Town. Pitt Street. Sarah’s house. Interior.  
** _(The clamour of the trapped citizens can be heard as Djaq checks up on Jess. Sarah has eyes for no-one but her daughter. Robin watches,standing behind Djaq.)  
_ **Djaq:** “She needs water. Lots of water.”  
 **Robin:** “Are there any other people affected?”  
 **Sarah:** _(Looks up at him.)_ “Half the houses in the street.”  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Robin sighs and steps outside where Much and Little John are waiting, Much with a scarf over his nose and mouth. Robin steps between them and turns to Little John.)  
_ **Robin:** “Right. I want beds and clean linens all in… _(Robin turns to Much, sees his scarf and pulls it off)_ …. all in one place. Go. _(Turns to go back inside. Calling after them:)_ And all the herbs and medicine from every house brought here to Djaq! _(Robin sees Luke trembling and sobbing and goes to him.)_ Hey, hey, hey. _(Puts a hand on Luke’s shoulder.)_ Luke. Luke, your dad wouldn’t want this.” _(Luke throws off Robin’s hand.)_  
 **Luke:** “How do you know what he’d want? I should kill the Sheriff.”  
 **Robin:** “You can’t just kill the Sheriff. Prince John would send an army to destroy Nottingham. It would create hell.”  
 **Will:** “Robin… _(stands…)_ I want to take him home… to Scarborough… our auntie Annie. _(Luke sobs uncontrollably.)_ If you need us here—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “No, no. _(Puts his hand on the back of his head, thinking.)_ No. Take him. And when you return we’ll honour your father.”  
 _(Puts his hand on Will’s shoulder.)  
_ **Will:** “Thank you.”  
 _(Robin goes back inside. Will stands in front of his brother and pulls his head into him. He stares out, thinking of a plan.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Commander’s Camp.** _  
(A warrior is mending his armour as another warrior on horseback rides past. Indra, flanked by Octavia watches the man pass them and shakes her head.)  
_ **Indra:** “The last time I saw many of these men, we were at war with each other. Now the twelve clans fight together. Remember this day, you may never see one like it again. _(Octavia nods.)_ You haven’t heard a word I’ve said.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Simply:)_ “Sorry. Are you sure this is wise, the union of the clans is barely holding together as it is. By gathering all the clan leaders into one room, the Commander is only asking for trouble.”  
 **Indra:** “That is not your concern.”  
 _(Indra begins sharpening her sword.)  
_ **Octavia:** “Look, I’ve done everything you’ve asked me to do. And I will continue doing so. But if you’re asking me to-”  
 **Indra:** _(Coldly:)_ “I’m not asking. As soon as Gisborne saw us, our war officially resumed. Go stand over with the other seconds. The Sheriff will have something planned for us and we need to be ready.” __  
(Indra walks away as Octavia nods, her expression grim.)

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian stands in her room, worrying about what is going on in the town as she listens to Isabella speak.)_  
 **Isabella:** “I’m afraid the Sheriff won’t budge on this one, Marian. Edward will have to stay where he is for now.”  
 **Marian:** _(Anxiously:)_ “He was in poor health before being sent to the dungeons, now that he’s-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Continuing, Reassuringly:)_ “I’m making sure he is as comfortable as possible. I’ve already convinced Vaisey to give him a private cell and despite what he says, Edward receives regular meals. _(At Marian’s look.)_ Good ones too, I’m having the Sheriff’s private chef prepare them personally.”  
 _(The door opens. Marian turns towards it, expecting her regular servant, but it is a different Serving Girl, timidly stepping in and closing the door behind her.)  
_ **Marian:** “Where’s Sarah?”  
 **Serving Girl:** “Don’t you know? She lives in Pitt Street.”  
 **Marian:** “Is she affected?”  
 **Serving Girl:** “Little Jess.”  
 **Marian:** _(Walks towards the Serving Girl, then stops and puts her hand on the bedpost.)_ “Right. We must get them medicine…and I need your clothes.”  
 _( _Marian and Isabella exchange looks as, p__ uzzled, the Serving Girl looks down at her dress.) 

**Nottingham Town. Pitt Street.  
** _(In an upstairs window, Little John throws open the shutters and pulls out the support bars. In the street below, Robin says goodbye to Will and Luke.)  
_ **Robin:** “I’m sorry, Will.”  
 _(The alarm bell is chiming dolefully in the background throughout.)  
_ **Will:** “Me too, Robin. _(Robin and Will embrace.)_ Really sorry.”   
_(Luke crawls out of the upstairs window onto a plank bridge to the next roof. Below, in the street, Much hands a carrot to Little John, who eats it quickly. Will and Luke jump to another roof and look down on the backs of two soldiers guarding a barrier to the alleyway. Much feeds Little John more food from a spoon. Will and Luke hop down to a lower-level at roof and then run and jump across to another roof. They extend a ladder across to yet another behind two sentries on the battlements and two more below them at the barricades, and wait for the planned distraction. Much nods to Little John, who pretends to look nauseous, and they head for the main barricades. One of the battlement guards taps his companion and they both watch Little John, who vomits through the barricade onto a soldier beyond. The distraction in place, Luke and Will quickly crawl across the ladder. Little John lets out a loud belch and one of the battlement sentries waves his hand in front of his face in disgust. Will and Luke leap onto another roof as more soldiers pass under. They look back and the guards pass them by. Much leads Little John back to the house, looking subtly up at Will and Luke on a “safe” roof over the market.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian is wearing the Serving Girl’s dress, leaving the young lady in her sleeveless black shift. Marian collects some jars and bottles and puts them in her shoulder bag, which the Serving Girl is helping to pack.)  
_ **Marian:** “We’ll need to take food as well.”   
_(Reaches up to take her hair-pins out.)  
_ **Serving Girl:** _(Helping to pack:)_ “No need, miss. They’re all fed. The Nightwatchman visited last night. Pitt Street.”  
 _(Marian frowns in bewilderment as the Serving Girl continues to pack the bag.)_  
 ****

**Interior corridor outside Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Gisborne knocks on the door.)  
_ ****

**Marian’s chamber.  
Marian: **_(Panicked at being caught and pulling out another hairpin:)_ “Don’t come in!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(From outside the door:)_ “Marian?”  
 _(Marian rushes over to the door.)  
_ **Marian:** “You can’t come in.”   
_(The Serving Girl watches anxiously as Marian latches the door and grabs the handle to keep Gisborne from turning it.)_  
 ****

**Interior corridor.  
** _(Gisborne tries the handle.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “I cannot talk to you through the door.”  
 ****

**Marian’s chamber.  
Marian: **“Well then, you cannot talk to me at all.”  
 _(Marian nods at the open bag. As Gisborne speaks, the Serving Girl puts one last item in and pulls the flap down.)_  
 **Gisborne:** (I just wanted to apologise… for what happened today,)  
 ****

**Interior corridor.  
Gisborne: **“the way the Sheriff treated you.”  
 **Marian:** (Am I to perform like a monkey)  
 ****

**Marian’s chamber.  
Marian: **“whilst my father starves in the dungeon?”  
 ****

**Interior corridor.  
Gisborne: **“No. I will see to it that your father is properly fed.”  
 ****

**Marian’s chamber.  
Marian: **_(Scoffs, _Bitterly_ :)_ “Really? And what do you want in return?”  
 ****

**Interior corridor.  
Gisborne: **_(Notices a small peephole in the door, but refrains from using it.)_ “Nothing. You have my word.”  
 ****

**Marian’s chamber.  
Marian: **_(Gently:)_ “Then thank you.”  
 ****

**Interior corridor.  
Gisborne: **“Marian, please… let me in.”   
_(Gisborne tries to turn the ring, but Marian keeps a rm grip on it. He gives up and leaves.)_ _  
_ ****

**Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian nods at the Serving Girl, who then puts her cloak round Marian’s shoulders.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Puzzled:)_ “The Nightwatchman went to Pitt Street?”  
 **Serving Girl:** “Yes.”

**Nottingham Town. Pitt Street.  
** _(Robin knocks on the door of another house.)  
_ **Robin:** “Hello? It’s Robin Hood. Do you have any medicine or herbs you could give me?” _(The door opens and a man sticks his head out.)_  
 **Man:** “Robin, please, go away. We have the pestilence here. Save yourself.”  
 _(The man quickly closes the door. Robin walks away, flustered, and sees Joseph staring at him.)  
_ **Joseph:** _(Annoyed:)_ “What are you doing?”  
 **Robin:** _(Surprised at his attitude:)_ “I’m helping the sick.”  
 **Joseph:** “Leave them alone. _(Robin frowns at him. Quickly changing his attitude to a congenial one:)_ I mean… you could die.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, that’s a risk I take every day.” _(Squeezes past Joseph.)_  
 **Joseph:** _(Turns around.)_ “Know what? You’re right. Forgive me. Er, l-let me help.”  
 **Robin:** _(Scowls at Joseph:)_ “What’s your name?”  
 **Joseph:** “Joseph. _(Feigning innocence:)_ I’m here by mistake.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sizing him up:)_ “Yeah, you’re from Leicester, I heard.”  
 **Joseph:** “Did you see the way those men treated me? _(Shakes his head.)_ Godless.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks aside, suppressing a chuckle.)_ “Well, welcome to Nottingham.”  
 _(Behind Joseph, Little John and Much carry out a bed with a sick person on it.)  
_ **Little John:** “Er, Robin?” _(Points to Much’s end of the bed.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Walking past Joseph towards Much:)_ “These men are with me. Can you help them?” _(Follows Much and Little John. Joseph stares after him.)_   
****

**Sarah’s house. Exterior.  
** _(Robin carries Jess to their makeshift hospital alongside Sarah’s house. Sarah remains close and helps set Jess’s head on the pillow. Djaq is with a girl on the end bed; Joseph is kneeling over a patient on the floor next to Jess’s bed.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(to Robin:)_ “These people are burning up.”  
 **Joseph:** _(Standing:)_ “You know, perhaps it would be a kindness just not to interfere, not prolong the pain.”  
 _(Robin, sitting at Jess’s bedside, looks up sideways and scowls at him. Much comes running in past Djaq, proudly holding aloft a large box.)  
_ **Much:** “This is a medicine chest! _(Djaq turns around to face Much and he opens it to show her.)_ Every medicine known to man and some unknown. _(Joseph looks unsettled and walks away as Djaq pulls out two bottles, squeals a bit and kisses Much on the cheek.)_ Oh, don’t do that.”  
 **Djaq:** “Why not?” _(Sniffs the contents of a bottle.)_  
 **Much:** “I’m a man, you’re a woman. I fall in love very easily.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Sniffs the bottles.)_ “Don’t worry. I don’t.”  
 _(Much chuckles once as Djaq quickly steps over to help a sick Old Man just brought in by his Wife.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town. Battlements.  
** _(Will has strung a rope through a ring on a gibbet hanging over the wall. He lets the rope drop, then tries to grab it, but he can’t reach it. Luke hops up on the wall on the other side.)  
_ **Will:** “Let me go down first, make sure it’s safe. _(Will flips out his hand axe to hook the rope and pull it towards him, then jerks on the rope to be sure it will hold.)_ I know what to look for better than you do.”  
 _(Luke snatches the rope from Will.)  
_ **Luke:** “Why do you always treat me like I’m a baby?”  
 _(Luke swings out beyond the wall and lets himself down to the ground below as Will puts his axe away, looking sadly down at his brother.)  
_ **Will:** _(When Luke touches the ground, quietly:)_ “I loved you, Luke.”  
 **Luke:** “See? Your turn! _(Will pulls the rope back up.)_ Will?”  
 **Will:** _(Pulling up the rope:)_ “Run away, Luke! Run back to Scarborough! _(Quietly:)_ This place is about to turn into _[gives one final tug as the rope’s end slips out of the ring]_ hell.”  
 **Luke:** “Will! _(Cupping his hands round his mouth:)_ Will! Will!”  
 _(Will turns away, leaving Luke on his own outside the town.)_


	3. Covert Affairs

**Nottingham Town. Sarah’s house. Exterior.  
** _(Djaq, sitting on one side of Jess, grinds something up for her while Sarah sits on the other side. Much comes over with a bowl of water, squeezes out a rag and hands it to Djaq as Robin walks along the beds in the next row.)  
_ **Sarah:** “She’ll not die, will she?”  
 **Djaq:** “Not if I can help it.”   
_(Puts the rag on Jess’s forehead. Meanwhile, Joseph is talking to the Old Man’s Wife sitting by her sick husband in the end bed of the next row. Robin stops at the foot of Jess’s bed within earshot of Joseph.)  
_ **Joseph:** “And you’re from the fourth house on the street? And your husband ate a large pie last night, and nothing since?”  
 **Old Man’s Wife:** “That’s right.”  
 **Joseph:** “Good.” _(Stands.)_  
 **Old Man’s Wife:** _(Puzzled:)_ “Good?”  
 _(Joseph walks over to Jess’s bed as Robin frowns at the strange conversation, sees Joseph coming towards him and walks away.)  
_ **Joseph:** _(Pointing at Jess:)_ “She’s hotter. Look at the cheeks and the lips.”  
 **Djaq:** “Are you trained in medicine?”  
 **Joseph:** “Me? No, no. I’m just, er… just hoping this poor child recovers.”  
 _(The Old Man starts gasping for breath and dies.)  
_ **Old Man’s Wife:** “Dougal?”   
_(She wails and starts crying as Djaq, Robin and Much hurry over and Joseph watches. Djaq sadly looks up at Robin. Joseph smiles faintly and leaves.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Outer wall.  
** _(Will has thrown his hand axe, tied to a rope like a grappling hook, over the castle wall and he is scaling the wall, his dark cloak billowing in the breeze. As he climbs over the battlements, a guard confronts him.)  
_ **Soldier:** “Stand! _(Draws his bow.)_ Or you’re dead.”  
 _(Will jumps down to the floor, starts to grab his axe, then turns to the guard. He dauntlessly takes a step forward and the guard shoots at him, but Will merely tilts his head to avoid it while stepping steadily forward, then punches out the guard before he has a chance to nock another shaft and picks up the fallen bow and arrow.)_   
****

**Nottingham Town. Sarah’s house. Interior.  
** _(Joseph notes the successful death in his journal. He nods in satisfaction, then dips the pen in ink as Robin enters. He quickly hides his quill, closes the book and pushes the partially exposed Nightwatchman’s mask back into his open bag. Robin doesn’t notice—he’s pacing angrily, and sighs deeply.)  
_ **Joseph:** “A shame.”  
 **Robin:** “A shame? _(Robin picks up an earthenware pot and throws it at the wall, where it shatters. He leans on the table next to Joseph.)_ It’s an outrage. _(Joseph pulls the flap of his bag closed.)_ That’s another life wasted.”  
 **Joseph:** “You suspect foul play?”  
 **Robin:** _(Scoffs. Puts his hands to his face and turns around, trying to keep his patience.)_ “Joseph, Joseph… this is Nottingham. _(Leans on the table again. Angrily:)_ There is no other kind of play!” 

**Sherwood Forest. Commander’s Camp.  
** _(Clarke, having purloined a horse, rides at top speed into the camp. Dismounting quickly she is met by Octavia at the entrance.)  
_ **Octavia:** _(Surprised:)_ “Clarke, you made it.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Slightly out of breath:)_ “I need you to take me to Lexa.”  
 _(Clarke moves forward, noticeably anxious:)  
_ **Octavia:** “What’s wrong?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Nothing.”  
 **Octavia:** “I didn’t think you’d be here for today.”  
 **Clarke:** “Today?”  
 **Octavia:** “The meeting of the clan leaders.”  
 **Clarke:** “Right. Neither did I.”  
 _(Up in the trees, one of the Sheriff’s men watches Clarke’s arrival into the camp. He quickly writes a message on a slip of paper and looks to his left. A pigeon sits peacefully in a cage beside him. Reaching into the cage, he grabs the bird, attaches the note to its leg and lets it fly high into the sky. Watching it a moment he then returns his attention to the Commander’s camp as Clarke approaches Lexa.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Clarke. You’ve decided to honour us with your presence?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Looks around:)_ “I…decided I shouldn’t miss this. _(To Lexa:)_ Can we talk in private?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Looking Clarke up and down:)_ “Yes. This way.”  
 _(Lexa leads Clarke to the Commander’s hut as Octavia, Indra and the Sheriff’s scout in the tree look on.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Marian is sneaking towards the main doors. Will is behind a nearby pillar, waiting to ambush someone, not knowing who it is approaching. He turns to the other side of pillar and draws his bow. Marian gasps as she passes the arrow’s tip, backing against the wall. She recognises Will and lets out her breath.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Relieved:)_ “Will. _(Will lowers his bow and looks down the corridor.)_ Will, you scared me. What are you doing here? Do you have a message from Robin? _(Will just stares at her, in a trance with determination.)_ Will? _(Will runs off. Whispers:)_ Will!” _(Marian frowns in confusion and goes on her way.)_   
****

**Nottingham Town. Sarah’s house. Exterior.  
** _(Robin paces, thinking out loud, trying to piece things together.)  
_ **Robin:** “So… you’re all from different families, and you haven’t eaten together.”  
 **Sarah:** “We’ve all eaten the pies, though. _(Joseph wanders in.)_ Our Jess ate ours.”  
 **Joseph:** “How much did she have?”  
 **Robin:** “What pies?”  
 **Sarah:** _(Frowns at Joseph.)_ “The Nightwatchman’s. _(Joseph looks warily at Robin, who walks over to Sarah. Joseph walks past him to leave as Sarah continues.)_ He brought them all last night. Every house in the street.”  
 **Joseph:** _(After passing Robin:)_ “Soup. I’ll make everybody some soup.” _(Leaves. Robin leans on a post and folds his arms, frowning in thought.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Interior cellar corridor.  
** _(Will comes round a corner and hears Gisborne talking.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “They’re dropping like flies, my lord.”  
 _(The Sheriff and Gisborne come out of a cellar storeroom. Gisborne pulls the door closed.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “The poison’s lethal. Can’t let it fall into the wrong hands, huh? _(They walk down the corridor towards Will. Will tries to get at them, but a locked gate bars his way.)_ I’m thinking of getting a food taster, Gisborne, _(Will aims the arrow through the gate.)_ all this tasteless poison about. _(The Sheriff stops. Gisborne takes another step and stops, blocking Will’s shot.)_ What do you think?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Good idea.”  
 _(Will desperately tries to look for a shot around Gisborne’s back.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Hm. _(A long pause. As he’s leaving:)_ Or maybe I’ll eat half an hour after you do.” _(Gisborne sneers mockingly, then follows. Unable to get a clean shot, Will grabs the gate in frustration as a door closes beyond him. He takes off running.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Main gate.  
** _(Four of Gisborne’s men ride out of the castle gate, followed by the castle workers going home for the day. Marian is amongst them, her face hidden in the hood of the serving girl’s cloak. Once outside, the workers wave and separate to their homes as the portcullis comes down behind them. Marian heads for Pitt Street.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. Interior cellar corridor.  
** _(Will sets a candle on a bench by the storeroom door. He drops the bow with a clatter and flips out his hand axe. He lifts the head off to reveal a chisel, checks its tip, sets it in the door, and starts hammering on it.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Town. Trip to Jerusalem Inn. Exterior.  
** _(Gisborne rubs Allan’s mark off the post and enters the inn.)_   
****

**Interior. The back room.  
** _(Isabella and Allan are waiting for Gisborne, Allan is pacing the floor.)_  
 **Allan:** “Where is he?”  
 **Isabella:** “Will you relax, Allan? Robin and the rest of the gang are barricaded inside Pitt street, no one is going to recognise you here.”  
 **Allan:** “It’s not that, I have to deliver-”  
 _(Allan stops speaking as Gisborne pulls the door closed. He steps into the room, not looking at Allan behind him in the corner behind the door. Allan checks the window in the door.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Nice of you to join us, Guy.”   
**Gisborne:** “Will you be chaperoning all of these meetings?”  
 **Isabella:** “Until I can trust you to not beat him up, then yes I’ll be watching you.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Ignoring her, to Allan:)_ “What have you got for me? _(Allan hesitates. Gisborne turns slowly to face him.)_ What’s the matter? A conscience?”  
 **Allan:** _(Glances at the door, then steps out of the corner.)_ “How much for this?” _(Allan holds up Robin’s folded letter, which has been sealed with red wax stamped with a mark like a recurve bow.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Depends what “this” is.”  
 **Allan:** “This” is a letter to King Richard from Robin, telling him all about you and the Sheriff and the Black Knights. Game would be up, eh, Gisborne?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Give me that.”  
 **Allan:** “I can’t. I told Robin I’d give it to Roger of Stoke. He’s coming to take it to the King.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Glances at Isabella, keeping his temper in check:)_ “So what’s your proposal?”  
 **Allan:** “I’ll give it to him, then I’m clean. You can arrest him after I’ve gone, somewhere out of town. I don’t know anything about it.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Good. You’re learning… _(Gisborne hands a purse to Allan.)_ … Allan.” _(Isabella sighs in relief.)_  
 **Allan:** “Well, I definitely like that better than ‘lover-boy’.”  
 _(Gisborne smirks then leaves.)_

**Nottingham Town. Near Pitt Street.  
** _(Marian crawls up over the peak of a roof and sees two soldiers below. She jumps to another roof and is seen by one, who comes running.)  
_ **Soldier:** “Hey! Stop! I’ve seen you!”  
 _(Marian positions herself on the roof. The soldier climbs up and Marian gives him a solid kick to his chest, knocking him back down to the ground.)  
_ **Marian:** “No, you haven’t.”  
 _(She turns to continue her clandestine course.)_

**Nottingham Town. Pitt Street.  
** _(Robin and Joseph put the old man’s body on a cart. Marian slides down the last roof into Pitt Street as Joseph and Robin walk away from the cart.)  
_ **Joseph:** “You should come and eat, keep your strength up.”  
 _(Joseph returns to the house as Robin stops and watches him go.)  
_ **Robin:** “All right. Thanks, Joseph.”  
 **Marian:** _(Whispers:)_ “Robin. Robin!”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks up at her.)_ “Marian, what are you doing here?”  
 **Marian:** “Someone’s impersonating me.”  
 **Robin:** “I know. I think he’s given out poisoned pies.”  
 **Marian:** _(Climbing down to the edge:)_ “What? In my name?”  
 **Robin:** “It’s the Sheriff’s doing, but… but why?”  
 **Marian:** “I’ve no idea, unless he wants to damage the Nightwatchman’s reputation.”  
 **Robin:** “But then he’d blame the Nightwatchman… _(Marian takes her shoulder bag off over her head)_ …. and he hasn’t.”  
 _(Robin catches Marian’s bag and sets it down as she drops to a table, then takes her into his arms. They smile at each other lovingly for a long moment.)  
_ **Marian:** “I need to go and see if Jess is all right.” _(Robin, a bit disappointed, turns his head aside and lets her down, then watches her go.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Interior cellar corridor.  
** _(Will breaks through the door, reaches in and shifts the latch from the inside. The door opens and he steps through with the candle into a room of hanging shelves. He looks around on the first shelf, then spies a bottle containing a clear liquid on a shelf in the next row. He steps around to it, holds the bottle up to the light, then blows out the candle.)_


	4. Woodman’s Rescue Remedy

**Sherwood Forest. Commander’s Hut.  
Lexa: **“Trebuchets. You’re sure?”  
 **Clarke:** “Yes. We have to start evacuating now.”  
 **Lexa:** “No.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Incredulous:)_ “What do you mean no, Lexa?”  
 **Lexa:** “If we evacuate, they’ll know we have a spy inside their walls.”  
 **Clarke:** “Not necessarily.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Looks away:)_ “We can’t risk it.”  
 _(Lexa walks over to her desk and Clarke follows.)  
_ **Clarke:** “What’s the point of having a spy on the inside if we can’t act on what they tell us?”  
 **Lexa:** “Are the Black Knights assembled in the castle? Has Prince John declared himself King? _(Clarke shakes her head:)_ Then we do not show our hand any more than we already have. The stunt you pulled with the Prince’s soldiers already exposed us.”  
 **Clarke:** “Even Vaisey would’ve found out you were here eventually.”  
 **Lexa:** “With our numbers depleted the element of surprise was our greatest strength. The clan leaders resolve is weakening. It took everything I had just to bring them all to the table here today. We evacuate now and the alliance of the clans will disintegrate. They’ll all return to their homelands and we’ll be right back where we started.”  
 **Clarke:** “So what are you saying? That we just do nothing? Let the Sheriff’s men bomb us?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Not looking at Clarke:)_ “It’ll be a blow. But our army will be safe inside the woods. And it will inspire them.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Softly:)_ “And what about us?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Turning to Clarke:)_ “We slip away. Right now. _(Grabbing a cloak from a chair:)_ Put this on.”  
 _(Lexa moves toward the back entrance of the hut.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Following:)_ “Lexa, wait. You don’t understand, I convinced Isabella to spy for us based on the idea that it would save lives.”  
 **Lexa:** “Clarke, sometimes you have to concede a battle to win a war.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No _(Thinking desperately:)_ We can inform the leaders of the clans. Pick a rendezvous point in the woods. Each of them can slip out separately.”  
 **Lexa:** “And how many more people will they tell? Where do we draw the line?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Frustrated:)_ “Well then cancel the meeting! Start a fire, something!”  
 **Lexa:** _(Turning and walking away:)_ “Clarke, we don’t have time for this.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Grabbing Lexa’s arm to get her attention:)_ “No, this is wrong!”  
 **Lexa:** _(Steps closer to Clarke, her voice a whisper:)_ “It’s also our only choice, and you know it. You could have warned everyone out there, but you didn’t. You said nothing. This is war, Clarke, people die. You showed true strength today, don’t let emotion stop you now. It’s time to go.”  
 _(Lexa turns and heads out the back door of the hut. Clarke stands torn for a moment then, reluctantly, she follows the Commander.)_

**Nottingham Town. Sarah’s house. Interior.  
** _(Joseph opens his bag on the table and pulls out a bottle of clear liquid, revealing the Nightwatchman’s mask still in the bag. He steps over to the soup kettle as Much enters with around loaf of bread. Joseph hides the bottle in his hand at his hip as Much steps over to smell the soup.)  
_ **Much:** “Hm. Smells good. Are you a cook?”  
 _(Much goes over to the table, closes Joseph’s bag without noting its contents, and clears the table, putting the bag beside it.)  
_ **Joseph:** “No. I’m a man of science.”  
 **Much:** “Science? What, er, sort of science?”  
 **Joseph:** _(Pours a generous amount of the liquid into the soup.)_ “The science of elimination.”  
 **Much:** “What’s that?”  
 **Joseph:** “Finding ways to get rid of dirt. _(Much sets out bowls and plates. Walking over to the table while keeping the bottle hidden, then slipping it back into his bag:)_ Have you noticed there’s dirt everywhere? We have to get rid of it. And there are people who will make the necessary difficult decisions, who don’t need to be popular.”  
 **Much:** _(Setting out spoons:)_ “Well, you can talk to the Sheriff. He doesn’t need to be popular.” _(Joseph grabs Much’s arm.)_  
 **Joseph:** “With the right tool, we can clean this country, create a new England.”  
 **Much:** _(Pauses, confused by Joseph’s meaning.)_ “Well, you should definitely talk to the Sheriff. _(Joseph pats Much’s shoulder, realising he’s not going to understand, and walks back to the soup kettle. Much watches him a moment, then goes outside. Calls out the door:)_ Food!”  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Robin, Djaq and Marian are attending to the sick. Little John comes round the corner.)  
_ **Little John:** “Food.”  
 **Marian:** _(to Djaq:)_ “I’ll take over.”  
 _(Djaq relinquishes her spot to Marian. Robin stays.)_

**Marian:** _(to Robin:) “_ You organised this?“  
 **Robin:** “We had hospitals in the Holy Land. I thought that’d be the last time I’d see them.”   
**Marian:** “How did you know there wasn’t some kind of infectious disease?”   
**Robin:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “I didn’t.”   
**Marian:** “That’s brave.”   
**Robin:** _(Scoffs quietly.)_ “How did you know?”   
**Marian:** “I didn’t.” _(Joseph arrives.)  
_ **Joseph:** “Robin, you eating?”   
_(Marian recognises Joseph and quietly slinks into the dark corner behind her.)  
_ **Robin:** “In a moment. The others can start.“   
**Joseph:** _(Insolently:)_ "No, I need you _(Robin scowls back at him. Congenially:)_ I mean, you should eat.”   
**Robin:** “I’ll be there in a moment.”   
_(Joseph leaves. Robin shakes his head as Marian reappears from her corner.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Whispers:)_ “Robin. Robin, I know that man. I’ve seen him before in the castle. _(Robin gives her his complete attention.)_ He’s advising the Sheriff.”   
_(Robin quickly solves the puzzle about Joseph’s strange behaviour and the poisoned pies.)_

**Sarah’s house. Interior.  
** _(Joseph is handing out bowls of soup and bread to Djaq, Little John and Much.)  
_ **Joseph:** _(Walking through them towards the stairs:)_ “And the Lord said, `Take, eat, do this in memory of me.’” _(Little John dunks his bread in the soup.)  
_ **Much:** “You make it sound like the Last Supper.”   
_(Joseph folds his arms and leans on the stairs. Much holds his bowl to his lips. Djaq raises her spoon from the bowl. Little John opens his mouth to take a bite and an arrow slices through his chunk of bread, knocking it from his hand, followed in rapid succession by two more: one piercing Much’s soup bowl, which goes flying, and one knocking the spoon out of Djaq’s hand.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Angrily:)_ “Robin!” _(Robin steps in the door with a nocked arrow pointed at Joseph. Marian is right behind him.)  
_ **Robin:** “This is the last supper… for you, Joseph.”   
**Marian:** _(Holds up Joseph’s mask.)_ “You poison people and then you keep a record of their suffering!”   
**Much:** _(Wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.)_ “What? That is revolting!" 

**Joseph:** _(Boasting:)_ "My poison has no taste, and no colour, no odour. _(Smiling:)_ It’s a beautiful thing.”   
_(Djaq sniffs her bowl, trying to smell the poison.)  
_ **Robin:** “What’s the cure for the poison? _(Joseph turns his head and merely smiles slyly at Robin. Robin’s temper flares and he lets loose an arrow, which grazes Joseph’s cheek. Marian is a bit shocked at Robin’s tactics.) (Impatiently:)_ There are people out there dying. _(Joseph fingers his wound.)_ Children!”   
**Joseph:** _(Smiling:)_ “It’s made from an extract of the Amanita mushroom. _(Joseph revels in their puzzled faces. He looks at Djaq.)_ The Angel of Death? _(Djaq silently gasps. Joseph looks at Little John.)_ The Devil’s Cap? _(Little John glares at Joseph. Marian looks wide-eyed at Djaq.)_ There is no cure.”   
_(Robin looks to Djaq. Joseph chuckles, then suddenly kicks over a chair and runs past Djaq towards the window.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.**   
**Little John:** _(From the house:)_ “Stop him!”   
_(Joseph dives headfirst out the window and rolls into the street before anybody can catch him. He gets to his feet and races towards the barricades. Robin aims an arrow, but can’t get a shot off at the fast-moving target running through all the people before disappearing round the corner. He lowers his bow in exasperation.)  
_ **Joseph:** _(to the soldiers:)_ “It’s me! Let me through! It’s me!“ _  
_ **Little John:** _(Running round the corner:)_ “Stop him! _(Joseph slips through the barricade which is immediately closed behind him as Little John crashes into it and roars. Much catches him up, followed by Djaq and Robin. Joseph nods his thanks to the guard and leaves.)_ They knew him!”

**Much:** “He tricked us!”  
 **Djaq:** “Clever.”  
 **Much:** “Clever? He nearly poisoned us. What about these people?”  
 **Little John:** _(Thinking:)_ “Belladonna.”  
 **Much:** “Bella what?”  
 **Little John:** “Belladonna. For mushroom poisoning.”  
 **Djaq:** “Belladonna is deadly nightshade. It is a poison.”  
 **Little John:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “It works. Woodman’s remedy.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Amazed:)_ “Poison to fight poison.”  
 _(Inspired, Djaq smiles and runs between Robin and Marian, heading back to the medicine box Much found earlier as Robin wonders if it will really work.)  
_ ****

**Sarah’s house. Interior.  
** _(Djaq opens the medicine box, picks out a bottle and smells it.)  
_ ****

**Sarah’s house. Exterior.  
** _(Marian steps forward, looking over Sarah’s shoulder at Jess. Robin stands at the foot of her bed, with Much and Little John lined up beside it.)  
_ **Sarah:** “Djaq? Djaq? It’s Jess. I thinks she’s going. _(Djaq steps round the corner with the jar from the medicine box. Sarah sees it.)_ What’s that?”  
 **Djaq:** “It’s a hunch. But it could kill her.”  
 **Sarah:** “Whose hunch?”  
 **Little John:** “Mine. _(Sarah looks at him. Little John steps forward and takes the jar from Djaq.)_ Here. _(Sits at Jess’s side.)_ Trust me. Let me do this.”  
 _(Sarah cries for a moment, agonising over having to make such a difficult decision. Marian puts her hand on her shoulder. Sarah sucks in her breath and regains control.)  
_ **Sarah:** “She’s going anyways. Just try it. Just try it. (Little John smears a bit of belladonna on Jess’s tongue. Jess turns her head. Marian watches anxiously.) Jess! No! _(Sobs. Marian and Robin exchange glances. Djaq looks on sorrowfully. Little John’s face falls, thinking his remedy killed Jess. Sarah sobs.)_ No! _(Sarah bends over her seemingly lifeless daughter, then notices her eyes moving under her lids. Jess opens her eyes. Happily:)_ Jess! _(Puts her hand on Little John’s shoulder.)_ Oh, it’s working! It’s working!” 

**Djaq:** “I think it is. It is working.”  
 _(Sarah hugs Jess as Marian smiles.)  
_ **Sarah:** “Oh, merciful God!”  
 **Much:** “Amazing! _(Slaps Little John in the chest with the back of his hand.)_ How did you know that?”  
 **Little John:** _(Slightly embarrassed and offended:)_ “I know some things.”  
 **Robin:** “We have to stop Joseph before he poisons anybody else. Now, he’ll have gone into the castle. We have to find away to get in after him.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, how did Will get in?”  
 **Much:** _(Confused:)_ “Will?”  
 **Marian:** “He’s in the castle. _(Robin’s eyes widen in disbelief. Much looks back at Little John, who hangs his head, knowing exactly why.)_ Didn’t you know?”  
 **Robin:** _(Realising:)_ “Oh, no.”  
 **Marian:** “What’s going on?”  
 **Djaq:** “He’s going to kill the Sheriff.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, doesn’t he know Prince John would destroy Nottingham?”  
 **Much:** “Oh, he knows, but…”  
 **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “The man the Sheriff killed… was Will’s father.”  
 **Marian:** “Dan? _(Crestfallen:)_ No.”  
 _(Marian looks at Robin with a mixture of sympathy and horror.)_


	5. Revenge on the Revolting

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(A young man is carrying a tray with a pitcher and two goblets towards the Sheriff’s quarters. Will, standing between two pillars, grabs the pitcher off the tray. The young man stops and turns towards Will, who punches him out. The dishes clatter to the floor and Will bends down to pick them up.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Town. The well.  
** _(Several women are doing their washing at the well. Allan walks up to a man standing next to a horse. A woman at the well watches him.)  
_ **Allan:** “Roger.”  
 **Roger:** “Where’s Robin?” _(Allan motions to the woman to turn away.)_  
 **Allan:** “He couldn’t make it, but he gave me this for you.”  
 _(Allan hands the letter to Roger.)  
_ **Roger:** “Oh! _(Allan pats the horse as Roger grips the halter.)_ God save the King!” _(Leads his horse away.)_  
 **Allan:** “Yeah. And the rest of us.”   
_(Allan follows Roger out and walks right into Gisborne on his horse, following Roger himself. Allan quickly turns around to let him go by. Gisborne gives him a sinister grin as he passes. Allan waits until he is gone, then hurries on his way.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Clarke and Lexa are travelling down a dirt path away from camp. They hear noises coming from a short distance away and covertly move towards it. Peering over a ridge they spot the Sheriff’s men moving the trebuchets into position.)_ **  
Lexa:** “We have to keep moving, we’re not far enough away.” **  
Clarke:** “We can still go back and warn them.” **  
Lexa:** “No, Clarke, you can’t go back. The attack will strengthen our army’s resolve.” **  
Clarke:** “The clans and the alliance will fail without leaders.” **  
Lexa:** “They have leaders, Clarke. You and I.” **  
** _(Lexa continues walking as Clarke watches the trebuchets move ever closer toward camp.)_ **  
**

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff is showing Isabella his birds in a birdcage as the door opens and Joseph comes in. Their supper is waiting on the table.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah. _(Walking to the table:)_ Success with the pitiful of Pitt Street?”   
**Joseph:** “Oh, yes. Even those who hardly touched the food are in agony. _(The Sheriff picks up a chicken leg.)_ And those who ate the full dose have begun to die, as I predicted.”  
 **Isabella:** “What’s this?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Slightly chagrined that Isabella has heard this, puts the meat back on the plate, then quickly walks round the table.)_ “Very good. Well done. Thank you. Goodbye.” _(Ushering Joseph towards the door.)_  
 **Joseph:** “Pardon?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, you can go now, back to wherever it was that you came from. You’ll be paid, don’t worry.” _(Looking over his shoulder to see Isabella watching them closely.)_  
 **Joseph:** “But the application of my invention. We were going to do that together. To rid the country of the weak and the dirty and the parasites.”  
 **Isabella:** “I can’t believe what I’m hearing. You poisoned those people?”  
 _(The Sheriff shakes his head and points towards Joseph. Isabella is outraged and pushes past Joseph headed for the door.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “My dear, your supper?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Not turning around.)_ “I’ve lost my appetite.” _(She Leaves.)_  
 **Sheriff:** _(Shaking his head slightly, he faces Joseph.) “_ My dear boy, those are the ones who do exactly what I tell them to. We need those. No, no, no. Your poison should be used on the King’s army when he lands on the south coast.”  
 **Joseph:** “But that’s not what we agreed.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes… yes I know. _(Wiping his hands on Joseph’s cloak:)_ And life is usually so much fairer. _(Chuckles, taking a bit from his plate. Sighs in Joseph’s face, then walks to his birds, making kissing noises.)_ Come to daddy.”  
 _(Joseph is silently seething.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town. Pitt Street.  
** _(Marian and the gang, hidden in their hoods and cloaks, arrive at the barricade with cloths either tied or held over their faces. Robin and Little John carry a stretcher. Djaq is wearing a large cross round her neck and carrying the jar of belladonna.)  
_ **Sheriff’s Man:** “Nobody passes.”   
**Marian:** _(In a peasant accent (slightly Welsh):_ “Master Joseph asked us to bring the body to t’ castle.”   
**Sheriff’s Man:** “What for?”   
**Marian:** “He didn’t say.”   
**Little John:** _(Calling from the back:)_ “Or do you want to take it?”   
_(The soldiers glance at each other, then move the partition to let the gang through. Much’s seemingly dead eyes stare at nothing as he lies on the stretcher with a large wooden cross lying on his chest. The soldiers replace the barricade.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
Sheriff: **“Enter!”   
_(The sentry opens the door and Will, dressed as the serving boy, comes in with the tray. The Sheriff has his feet up on the table and has taken off one boot. Joseph is leaning on the end of the table.)  
_ **Joseph:** “I will not let you use my poison!”   
_(The Sheriff tosses his boot over his shoulder to the floor.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Well, I’m surprised to hear you say that, hm? A clue… _(Points at Will, then at the table in front of him. Will sets the tray down on the table and pours red wine into the goblets as the Sheriff picks up a book and speaks.)_ Luckily I managed to commandeer your meticulous records.”   
_(Drops Joseph’s journal on the table.)  
_ **Joseph:** “You used me.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Shrugs.)_ “Yes. I used you. _(Takes off his other boot with a grunt.)_ You’ll just have to bite the bullet. I like you. _(Motions to Will for his drink.)_ If I didn’t, well… _(Will offers him the tray and the Sheriff takes a goblet.)_ I could make you drink from your own cup, so to speak. _(Chuckles. Will offers the tray to Joseph, who takes the remaining goblet.)_ So, chin-chin, hm? _(Will walks towards the door with the tray.)_ Erm, you, you, boy… _(Will stops and turns his head slightly, not daring to face the Sheriff.)_ … don’t I know you?”   
**Will:** “You knew my dad, Dan. He’s dead now.”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, really? Well, here’s to your dearly departed dead dad Dan. _(The Sheriff chuckles in delight at his alliteration. Will looks back at the Sheriff taking a drink. Enjoying the wine:)_ Mmm. _(Will turns to the door and nervously steps out.)_ Come along, Joey, boy. Drink up! _(Joseph drinks.)_ And then get lost, hm? Otherwise I might change my mind. _(Drinks.)_ To dead Dan.”   
_(Will takes shuddering breaths as the doors close behind him. He breathes heavily and closes his eyes, then looks back at the sentries and leaves quickly.)_

**Nottingham Town. The castle gate.  
** _(The gang are carrying “dead” Much to the castle.)  
_ **Guard:** “Raise the gate! Body for Mr Joseph!”  
 _(The gang approach the gate. Allan, waiting nearby, sees them and puts up his hood. He goes over to Little John and takes one arm of the stretcher from him. Djaq sprinkles water along their path and makes the sign of the cross at the guard as they go through the gate.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor. Near Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian leads them through the castle, first checking to be sure the way is clear.)  
_ **Allan:** “What’s happening?” _(Robin, Allan and Little John put the down the stretcher as Djaq removes her mask.)_  
 **Djaq:** “Will’s in here.”   
**Much:** _(Flipping off the blanket:)_ “And he wants to kill the Sheriff.”  
 **Robin:** _(Going to look back down the corridor:)_ “And the Sheriff… has hired a poisoner. _(Little John gets his staff from the stretcher and sets it against the wall. Puts a hand on Allan’s shoulder.)_ Did you see Roger of Stoke?”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah. Yeah, I gave him your letter.”  
 **Robin:** “Good. Good work. _(Marian keeps watch down the corridor as the gang get their weapons from the stretcher. Robin takes off his cape and puts on his knife belt. Allan, Djaq and Much put on their sword belts.)_ John, Allan, you go down that way.” _(Points down the corridor.)_  
 **Much:** “What do we do if he doesn’t come quietly?”  
 **Robin:** “Then you make him.”  
 **Much:** “But what if he won’t?”  
 **Robin:** _(Pauses, adjusting his belt. Solemnly:)_ “Whatever it takes, Much.”  
 _(Djaq looks back at Robin in alarm.)  
_ **Much:** “Whatever it takes?”  
 **Robin:** “Whatever it takes.”  
 **Much:** “We kill one of our own?” _(Djaq finishes buckling as the gang freeze. Marian looks on quietly, eyes wide.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Nods solemnly.)_ “Well, let’s hope we have a choice.”  
 _(Allan stares a bit fearfully at Robin. Much draws his sword and they all split up, Marian going into her room and closing the door.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Behind the closed doors, Robin punches out the two sentries and enters. The falcon mews. Robin sees the Sheriff slumped over the table.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Help.”   
_(Joseph is writhing on the floor. Robin steps forward and looks around.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to himself:)_ “Will.”   
**Sheriff:** “Robin, help… ohh… poison, ohh.” _(Drops his goblet on the table.)_   
_(Robin leans over the Sheriff, showing no sympathy, but rather having solemn fun with the situation.)_   
**Robin:** “Well, according to your friend, here, there is no cure, so… you’re gonna… die.”   
**Sheriff:** “No, I cannot die. I’m too young. _(Groans.)_ I haven’t finished yet.”   
_(Robin watches him fall to the floor clutching his stomach.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Squats by him.)_ “Dan Scarlett hadn’t finished either when you killed him this morning.”   
**Sheriff:** “Him? Dead Dan? Oh… the father. I’m going to die because of a complete nonentity? Ow.”   
**Joseph:** _(Bitterly:)_ “And life is usually so much fairer.”   
_(The Sheriff tries to crawl towards Joseph, but can’t.)  
_ **Robin:** “Why, Sheriff?”   
**Sheriff:** “Operation Shah Mat.”   
**Robin:** _(Understanding:)_ “Oh.”   
**Sheriff:** “The King’s army… You should approve. We win without any bloodshed. Ohh.”   
**Robin:** “Well, you’re not winning now… are you?”   
**Sheriff:** _(Shakes his head and moans.)_ “No, no, no.”   
**Robin:** “Now… if, by the slightest chance… _(picks up a small bit from the floor and twirls it between the thumbs and forefingers of both hands…)_ I happened to have a cure… _(Joseph looks up.)_ … would you give up Shah Mat?”   
_(The Sheriff nods vehemently.)  
_ **Joseph:** “No! _(Points at Robin.)_ No, there is no cure!”   
**Sheriff:** “Shut up! _(Grabbing his stomach:)_ Ah… yes, yes, yes, Robin.”   
_(Grabs Robin’s wrist.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Imitating:)_ “Yes, yes. _(Through his teeth:)_ Well, don’t die before I get back.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “No.”   
**Robin:** “No.”   
_(Robin gets up and leaves.)_

**Interior corridor.  
** _(Will is walking in a daze through the castle. Djaq sees him.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Will! _(Runs to him.)_ Tell me you haven’t done anything stupid.”   
**Will:** “Stupid?”   
**Djaq:** “To the Sheriff.”   
**Will:** “I haven’t touched him.”   
**Djaq:** “It’s not pestilence. It’s poison, and we have a cure. It’s Little John’s idea.”   
_(Djaq turns to run back to Robin. Will slowly walks after her.)  
_ **Will:** _(Flatly:)_ “That's—that’s good.”   
**Djaq:** _(Stops and turns around:)_ “You’re not happy? The sick are getting better. _(Will opens a door and pushes Djaq inside.)_ What are you doing?”   
_(Will slams the door shut and shoves the haft of his hand axe through the ring.)  
_ **Will:** _(Roars:)_ “My dad isn’t getting better!”   
**Djaq:** _(From inside the door:)_ “Don’t do this!” _(Will runs away.)_  
 ****

**Interior corridor. Another part of the castle.  
** _(Much, with his sword, is walking along slowly. Robin runs up to him.)  
_ **Robin:** _(At the sword being raised:)_ “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where’s Djaq?”   
**Much:** “We split up.”  
 _(Allan and Little John catch them up as Robin shows his frustration, clenching his fists by his face and spinning round.)  
_ **Robin:** “Will’s poisoned the Sheriff.”   
**Much/Little John:** “What?”   
**Robin:** “And Djaq’s got the remedy. _(Will walks by behind Much and Little John.)_ Will! _(Will stops and turns, still in his trance.)_ I know what you’ve done.”   
**Will:** _(Quietly:)_ “I’ve done the right thing, that’s what I’ve done. _(Holds up the bottle.)_ Justice in a bottle.”   
**Robin:** “Djaq has the remedy.”   
**Will:** “Yeah, I know. She told me.”   
**Much:** “Where is she, Will? What have you done with her?”   
**Will:** “I’ve stood up to the Sheriff. That’s what we all should have done a long time ago.”   
**Robin:** “Even if all of Nottingham dies?”   
**Will:** “That’s not my fault.“ 

_(Robin rushes at Will, putting his left hand on Will’s throat and grabbing the bottle with the other. He holds the bottle to his lips and rears back his head as Will pulls at Robin’s hand at his throat.)  
_ **Much:** _(Holding his hand out at Robin:)_ "Whoa, Master, no!”   
**Little John:** _(Eyes wide:)_ “Robin!” _(Robin lowers the bottle and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand holding the bottle.)  
_ **Will:** “Robin!”   
**Little John:** “Robin! _(Robin’s left hand is still at Will’s throat. Will is in a panic, breathing quickly. Robin gently drops the bottle to the floor, then grabs Will’s arm.)_ Wh—?!” _(Turns aside in exasperation.)  
_ **Robin:** “You want to watch people die? Then you can start with me.”   
**Will:** “Robin, I can’t let the Sheriff live!”   
**Robin:** “Yes, you can!”   
**Will:** “My dad, he did it for me. He stood up to the Sheriff to prove himself to me!”   
**Robin:** “Then prove yourself to him! Show them we are stronger men than the Sheriff.”   
_(Will stares at him with wide eyes, then Robin grunts and doubles over.)  
_ **Will:** _(Quietly:)_ “Robin!”   
_(Much grabs Robin and helps him sit on the floor.)_  
 **Much:** “Will! Will, come on!”  
 **Will:** _(Kneels down.)_ “Robin, why did you have to do this?!”  
 **Robin:** “To prove my point. _(Grimacing, takes an audible breath.)_ Will Scarlett still believes in the right thing.”  
 **Much:** “Will, please!”   
_(Robin tenses and groans.)_  
 **Little John:** “Will, do this.”  
 **Will:** “I’ll take you to her.”  
 _(Will runs off the way he came. Much and Little John help Robin to his feet.)  
_ **Robin:** “Go. Go to the Sheriff’s quarters. Go. I’ll see you there.”  
 _(Robin stands bent over until the others are out of sight, then stands up, straightens his hood, picks up the corked bottle with a toss and catches it. He lets a long breath in relief, then turns for the Sheriff’s quarters.)_  
 ****

**North exterior corridor.  
** _(Much, Allan and Little John run, following Will. Through the opening overlooking the courtyard, Allan sees Gisborne bringing in Roger of Stoke on his horse and stops to watch. Gisborne pulls Roger off the horse and lets him fall to the ground, obviously dead. Allan shakes his head in grim disbelief. Much comes back for Allan and looks out to see what distracted him.)  
_ **Much:** “Who’s that? _(Slaps Allan’s shoulder.)_ What are you doing? Come on!”   
_(Allan follows Much down the corridor. Gisborne snatches Robin’s note from Roger’s belt.)_


	6. The Truth Will Out

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s Chamber.  
** _(Marian is keeping herself occupied by replacing the many bottles and jars she took to Pitt street.)  
_ **Robin:** _(From across the room:)_ “How’re you feeling?”  
 _(Marian gasps and spins around to face him, dropping a small bottle on the ground as she does.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’m fine. _(Kneels down to begin picking up the pieces of glass:)_ Shouldn’t you be searching for Will?”  
 **Robin:** “We found him.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, good. I’m glad you stopped him from doing something he would’ve regretted.”  
 _(Omitting the fact that the Sheriff is currently writhing in agony in his office as they speak, Robin takes out a roll of parchment from his tunic and moves toward the table.)_  
 **Robin:** “I wanted to check on you. I know that the Scarletts meant a lot to you while… while I was away.”  
 **Marian:** _(Still picking up the glass:)_ “Dan deserved better.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “We all do. _(He places the parchment on the table and then takes a few steps towards the door, reluctant to leave but knowing he must. Hesitantly:)_ I just wanted to see that you were all right and to say that…”  
 **Marian:** _(Finally looking up:)_ “To say what?”  
 _(Robin takes a breath, sad to have to leave her alone in the castle again.)  
_ **Robin:** “That I’m sorry about what’s happening to your father and that… It won’t always be like this, I promise.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles, getting to her feet:)_ “Don’t make promises that you- _(She stops, noticing that he’s gone.)_ Robin?”  
 _(Marian sighs and disposes of the broken glass. Turning back around, she brushes her hair from her face then notices Robin’s letter placed on her desk.)_

**Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Robin bursts into the room and sees the Sheriff and Joseph crawling on the floor in agony.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Ooh. Nothing like the taste of your own medicine, is there? _(Robin picks up the stand with the three skulls and drives it through the windowpane. Chuckles.)_ And you… _(Robin picks up the Sheriff from the floor.)_ … have an announcement to make.”   
_(Robin carries the Sheriff to the window. The Sheriff moans.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Weakly out the window to the people below:)_ “People of Nottingham! There is no pestilence! _(Groans.)_ It was poison! An experiment for which I’m… truly, truly sorry. Robin hits the Sheriff’s back.”   
**Robin:** “Shah Mat!”   
**Sheriff:** “I can’t. _(Slumps to the floor.)_ I’m so weak.”   
_(Little John bursts in with the gang behind him.)  
_ **Little John:** “Robin!”   
**Much:** “Djaq, the remedy. Quick!” _(Djaq tosses the bottle to Robin.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Points at Will.)_ “Will, this is your call. _(Will steps forward.)_ Prove to me Will Scarlett believes in doing the right thing.”   
**Will:** _(Looks at Robin, suddenly realising.)_ “You didn’t drink the poison, did you?”   
**Robin:** “No… but I think my point still stands, so… ” _(Indicates the Sheriff.)  
_ **Will:** “Yeah. Yeah, it does. _(Will leans over the Sheriff’s head and puts a bit of belladonna on the Sheriff’s tongue.)_ This is to the memory of my good father, Dan Scarlett, and the people of Nottingham.”   
_(They all wait a moment, but the Sheriff doesn’t move. Robin looks up. Little John looks troubled. Will glances back at Much.)  
_ **Much:** “He can’t be dead.” _(Robin looks worried.)  
_ **Allan:** “This is just getting weird now. I want him to live, I don’t want him to live.”   
_(Robin shakes the Sheriff’s shoulder.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on!”   
**Sheriff:** _(Lifts his head and smiles.)_ “Just joshing.”   
**Robin:** “Finish the speech.”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, I don’t think so, now I’ve had the remedy, hm? Guards! Guards!”   
**Robin:** “Go! Go! Go!” 

_(The gang run out. Robin tries to follow, but the Sheriff grabs his leg.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Robin Hood! Kill him!”  
 _(Robin pulls his leg free and makes for the door, but Joseph comes out from behind the open door with a sword raised.)  
_ **Joseph:** “Then he looked and saw the angel of death standing between heaven and earth.” _(Points the sword at Robin.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Backing towards the window:)_ “Joseph, there’s a cure. I can give you the antidote.”  
 **Joseph:** “I was going to be remembered for a thousand years. The creator of the perfect poison. There cannot be an antidote.”  
 **Robin:** “There is an antidote and any woodsman would know it.”  
 **Joseph:** “No!” _(Joseph charges at Robin.)  
_ **Robin:** “No, Joseph!” _(Joseph barrels into Robin and they both go through the window. The wind whistles past the open window as the Sheriff strains to pull himself up over the sill. He looks out to see Robin hanging by his right hand from the top of a banner which reaches several storeys down to the top of the main doors below. Joseph has a hold of Robin’s boot. Robin reaches down to him with his left hand.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Quietly, in anticipation of watching the outlaw fall to his death:)_ “Hood!”  
 **Robin:** _(to Joseph:)_ “Give me—give me your hand.”  
 _(The boot slips off Robin’s foot and Joseph falls screaming to the steps below. With his left hand, Robin stabs his knife into the banner, then grabs its handle with both hands and slides down as the knife cuts the cloth, sparking against the stone wall and giving resistance to slow his fall. The Sheriff leans further out the window in rage and Gisborne pulls him back in. The gang wait below at the gate, watching.)_

**Gisborne:** “Get him! _(Robin reaches the thick rope at the bottom of the banner and stops, then the banner tears away from the rope and Robin drops gently to the ground. He sits on the steps by Joseph’s body and puts on his fallen boot as Gisborne helps the Sheriff from the window. Robin smiles, runs to join his gang, and looks up at Gisborne.)_ Stop him!”  
 _(Robin laughs and the gang run out the gate and through the marketplace of cheering and waving townsfolk, Sarah and Jess among them.)_  
 **Sarah:** “Thank you, Robin!”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Near camp. Near sunset.  
** _(Will is up on a tall boulder, working on his secret project. Luke is leading the gang to him.)  
_ **Robin:** “It’s good to have you back, Lukey.”  
 **Djaq:** “Are you both ready for this?”  
 **Allan:** “Look! What’s he doing up there?”  
 **Much:** “I thought you said Will was going to build something to remind you of your father.”  
 **Luke:** “He is. Wait for the light.”  
 **Much:** “Light? _(Looks around.)_ It is light.”  
 _(Will excitedly runs down to Luke.)  
_ **Luke:** “Any second… _(Will checks the position of the sun. The gang see him looking back and look back as well.)_ Now.”  
 _(The setting sun shines through Will’s contraption to light up the face of another boulder. The gang follow the beam of light and smile as a likeness of Dan’s face appears on the surface of the boulder. All are amazed.)  
_ **Little John:** “Dan.”  
 **Much:** “That is…”  
 **Djaq:** _(Awed:)_ “…beautiful. “  
 _(Will puts his arm round Luke. Both have tears in their eyes.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Looks at Will.)_ “He was a good man.”   
**Will:** “Yeah. Yeah, he was.” 

**Sherwood Forest. Nightfall.  
** _(Clothed in a hooded cloak, Isabella stumbles her way through the forest. She sees the soft glimmer of a campfire up ahead and walks towards it. After taking only a couple more steps however, she is grabbed from behind and a knife is held at her throat.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Hissing:)_ “Who are you?”  
 **Clarke:** “Lexa, stop. She’s with me. _(Lexa slowly lowers her weapon and releases Isabella.)_ What are you doing out here?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Glaring at the Commander and rubbing her neck:)_ “I came to try and stop the attack.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Looking Isabella up and down:)_ “You?”  
 **Isabella:** “My brother commands the men sent to destroy your camp. I thought if I told them to postpone the attack it would buy you more time to evacuate.”  
 _(Clarke looks away guiltily.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Why would they listen to you? Even if they did your brother would soon know who cancelled the order and you would be of no further use to us.”  
 **Isabella:** “Well I had to do something! _(To Clarke:)_ The Sheriff was poisoning villagers when I left Nottingham. I could not just sit there and allow further deaths. _(Glancing at Lexa:)_ No matter who’s side they’re on.”  
 **Clarke:** “We’re all on the same side, Isabella.”  
 **Lexa:** “You thought you’d stop the attack on foot?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Frustratedly:)_ “No! I…my horse threw a shoe and I got turned around. I haven’t been in the forest since Hood moved his camp so I couldn’t find them for help. Now there’s no chance of me stopping the attack. _(Sighs:)_ At least you had plenty of notice to warn them. _(Clarke says nothing, Lexa glances at her. Realising:)_ Where are your men, Commander? _(To Clarke:)_ Clarke, where are the others? _(Clarke is silent.)_ What’s going on, you did warn them didn’t you?”  
 _(Suddenly in the distance a bright orange light fills the sky above as each of the three trebuchets fire their flaming arsenal at the Commander’s camp. The combined energy and heat of the blasts manage to knock the women off their feet. Clarke is the first to recover, looking over to see Lexa brushing herself off. She then turns to see Isabella slowly sitting up and stare horrified at the rising flames in the distance.)_

**Clarke:** “Isabella, are you all right? Come on, we can’t be here.”  
 **Isabella:** “But…you knew. I warned you. _(Frowning:)_ You knew and you let this happen.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “We had no choice. If the Sheriff found out that the camp was abandoned then-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Echoing their previous conversation:)_ “Oh spare me, Clarke. You knew what you were doing and what it meant.”  
 **Clarke:** “Isabella.”  
 **Isabella:** “Tell me this was Lexa. Please tell me you didn’t decide to sacrifice those men and women.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Solemnly:)_ “I wish I could. _(As Isabella balks at this, Clarke holds her by the shoulders:)_ You can’t tell anyone about this. If anyone finds out that we knew, the alliance of the clans will break.”  
 **Isabella:** “Who are you? You’ve crossed a line and _(Pointing to the flames:)_ their blood is on your hands. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, Princess.”  
 _(Isabella pulls the cloak back over her shoulders and walks towards the Commander’s camp.)_  
 **Clarke:** “Isabella!”  
 ****

**Commander’s Camp.  
** _(Climbing out of the wreckage, Octavia and Lincoln stand on top of a pile of rubble that used to be the Commander’s hut. Surveying the damage, they see the death and destruction left in the trebuchets wake. As wounded men and women pull themselves out of the debris, Octavia and Lincoln look to each other, not knowing where to begin.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
